Danny the Hybrid Dragon
by Jaybird Blu
Summary: Danny is the prince of the dragon world, the son of the Green Death and a Bewilderbeast. Everything's good in his life. Until he and his father are captured by Drago. He escapes and meets Hiccup, slayer of the Green Death. What will happen? Well, read to find out! T to be safe! Oneshot, may be a sequel. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2


Danny had only been at his father's nest for three months when a man came, calling himself Drago. He tore the nest apart, and captured three dragons. Him, his father, and a Rumblehorn.

He watched as both the Rumblehorn and his father were forced into obedience.

He snarled at the man, who was wearing a black dragon-hide, much like his own hide, but the man gave a snarl of his own to the yearling. Danny stretched his oversized wings and gave a roar, but the only hit his club against the ground and roared louder.

Danny wasn't one to back down, so he blew his green fire at the man, coating him in flame. The man came out unscathed and repeated his roaring. Danny's eyes widened, knowing he was beaten, and he rolled over in submission, quite literally. He felt the cruel dragon master put his foot on his throat, and ordered one of the men to make the yearling a saddle.

He was thrown in Drago's quarters, and his wings, legs and head were chained to the ground.

He'd bitten one of the men when they'd been putting the saddle on, and was stabbed in the leg for it. He never saw the man again, despite the fact he'd only bitten his finger, so he assumed he was promoted for his disciplining the dragon.

Drago had come and treated the wound himself.

Danny was wounded again soon after, when one of the guards had been trying to put armor on his neck. The metal had been crudely crafted, and Danny's throat had been cut. The blacksmith had had to cauterize the wound. Danny's vocal chords were damaged, and he was mute.

Eventually they perfected the design, but only fitted him with a metal collar that said his name.

Eventually Danny escaped, his naturally armored lower legs aiding in his getaway.

He went back to his mother's nest and nursed his wounds for a few days, but his rest was short lived. The nest was attacked by his former caretaker, the Night Fury of the Archipelago.

Danny had tried to lift off, but his body was weak from hunger and he fell back to the ground.

He coughed a bit in an attempt to roar in frustration, forgetting he was mute.

His face twisted in a grimace as he watched his mother fall from the sky, but he figured she'd catch herself. That is, until she caught fire and crashed.

He felt himself sway, before everything went black.

He woke up in a cage, surrounded by Berkian soldiers.

The hybrid dragon bared his teeth as he sprang to his feet, attempting to flare his wings but finding the cage too small. He snarled at the men, giving them a slit-eyed glared.

A big man came up to him, much bigger than the others. He looked similiar to Drago, so Danny hung his head and lowered his body.

The big man stood there in shock before turning and walking towards a small teenager, who was at the blacksmith's shop.

The boy, who was missing a leg, walked up to him, followed closely by the Night Fury and several other dragons. He'd seen them during the battle, and he didn't like them. He wanted to give them a little burst of fire, but the Night Fury gave a soft growl and Danny relented.

The boy reached a hand out to Danny, and when made no growl of anger, gently brushed over the dragon's snout. He let the hybrid out so he could stretch his wings, and when the hybrid did, he gasped in shock.

The hybrid's wingspan was huge, and the dragon himself was longer than some of their boats, but he still seemed younger than most of the children.

He yawned, turning so his back was to them as he did so, showing his collar and name.

"Danny?" the boy smiled, "He must have a rider, since he's so calm around humans and has a name. He even has a saddle!"

"I dun' think so, Hiccup. Look ah' hi' side," a blonde man with two missing limbs said.

"Dad, I think it's time you had your first ride," Hiccup said.

Danny sat there calmly as Hiccup mounted the Night Fury, and motioned for his father to get on the black and white beast.

He did so, and started panicking a bit when the dragon spread its massive wings and crouched low to the ground, with Toothless doing the same. They lifted off near silmultaneously. Hiccup gave a elated yell, but that was drowned out by his father's own scream of terror.

Danny's pupils widened, and his flight leveled, calming the man enough for him to feel the elation himself. Danny felt his wings start to tire, and knowing a gentle landing from this height with this much weight would be impossible, so he folded his wings to his sides. They dive-bombed toward the village, the once brave chieftain screaming with terror.

Danny gave a toothy smile and at the last second opened his wings. He alighted gently on the ground, and gave his wings a brief flap, similiar to a hawk upon landing on one's arm.

He gave an apologetic cough, and the chieftain dismounted shakily. He was on the dragon's left side, and saw the scars from his misfortunes in Drago's hands.

Danny saw him staring and gave a glare, before walking off. From the air, Hiccup followed him, drawing the dragon in his sketchpad.

He had a proud crown of feather-like spikes on his head, with black spikes leading halfway down his neck. His belly and lower legs were armored with silvery plates of scale, but there were bloody nicks on his fore-ankles. His muzzle was thick, like some of the larger dragons, and his wing membrane connected at the shoulder, like Toothless, but the wing itself was tipped with three pointed claws. His eyes were small compared to the Night Fury's, but were toxic green. The dragon's body itself, was at least as long as Toothless's, and was terribly thin, with prominent ribs and hip bones.

Hiccup was stunned from his observing by Toothless landing.

He dismounted, and called Danny over. He came, and ducked his head obediently, making Toothless whine with sadness.

"You know him, don't ya bud?"

Toothless nudged Hiccup, and gave another whine.

(FIVE YRS LATER: )

Hiccup and Toothless flew into Berk, alarming Danny. Hiccup's scent gave away his distress, and his fear scent was so strong Danny doubted the humans couldn't smell it.

Danny sat near the shop as Hiccup tried to tell his father what had happened, and his feather-like crest flared in alarm when the word Drago came from Stoick's mouth.

The hybrid was much larger now, about as big as a Rumblehorn with a Nightmare's length, but he was smaller than he was supposed to be at this age, which was as big as the Green Death. The Vikings concluded, when the dragon hadn't grown into his wings, that whatever happened to him stunted his development.

Stoick had run off after that, with Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and Danny on his heels.

He yelled for the dragons to be locked up, saying that no one would leave the island.

Soon after, as the gate closed, Danny and the two best friends slipped out, followed closely by Astrid and Stormfly.

Danny heard Stoick calling after him, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He would _not _locked up by _anyone,_ not even one of his new caretakers.

He followed Hiccup to a boat and saw a man who smelled strongly of Drago. He bared his teeth and prepared a blast of green fire, but resisted throwing it just yet.

He landed with a sharp thud and ducked his head with fear. Eret threw a net over the hybrid, which wasn't very shocking, but what was shocking was when the usually spirited and aggressive dragon rolled over in submission.

Hiccup tried convincing them to take him to Drago, but they were set free when Stoick commandeered the ship. Danny had taken off afterwards immediatly after, smelling the faintest scent of a Bewilderbeast. The Alpha Bewilderbeast.

He flew quickly, reaching the nest with ease. He flew right up to the dragon king, purring with familiarity. The Alpha didn't react at first, then drew the black and white hybrid closer to him with a tusk.

He let the young dragon curl up beneath his crest, knowing the dragon's father was his brother, the fallen prince.

They'd only met once, when it was time for Danny to get transferred to his father's nest and he and his travel caretaker had rested at the nest. Danny had still had his vocal chords, and had been very vocal and loud.

The dragon king didn't mind his nephew's neediness, his father had been caught when his son was 9 months old. Reports of the hybrid's escape reached him after a year by another escapee, followed soon after by the dragon himself.

The hybrid wasn't the same, the Alpha could tell, he was more subdued and quiet, as well as needy.

He could hear Valka talking to someone, who's scent he recognized as a human close to his nephew. He rose slowly, careful not to disturb his sleeping cargo, and stared at the dragon-boy. The Alpha gave him a little puff of his freezing breath, covering his hair in frost.

He shook it off and Valka continued talking to him, so he gave a rough purr to stir the sleeping dragonling. He ducked under the water, leaving the nest for feeding time.

The dragonling opened his mouth in a silent shriek as he was submerged, his eyes not adjusting to the cold darkness. They reached the feeding grounds and the Alpha fed the dragons, Danny emerging in a fountain of freezing water. Valka nearly screamed at the sight of the black and white dragon, while Hiccup gave a yell as he was soaked in water.

"Danny!" he laughed, the mute dragon giving a snort of amusement. The dragon gave a toothy smile to Valka in greeting; she responded with a smile of her own.

She said, "When he came to me, his throat had a reopened wound and he bled every time he tried to voice his thoughts. He's mute now."

"I know. He came to the village about five years ago so starved he couldn't fly for long."

"He's the rarest dragon. A hybrid of the two rarest breeds. The dragon nest's queens and a Bewilderbeast, though I doubt its the Alpha, since he hasn't left the nest since he made it, but 'Danny' came a little under six years ago as about 9 month yr old. He left and came back a year later with his wounds. He left again once he was healed enough to travel."

Danny gave a rumbling purr deep in his chest, gliding next to Valka. He rolled on his belly mid-air, surprising them.

Hiccup gave him a shocked look, while Valka simply jumped on his belly and gave him a belly rub.

He acted like a dog and thumped his leg, his split tongue lolling from his mouth. She jumped off just as his enormous wings folded and he plummetted towards the water. She laughed when he flew back up with a playful glare on his face.

She jumped from wing to wing on the dragons, until she got to Toothless. She landed behind him, and said something Danny couldn't quite hear. Hiccup responded, and then he locked Toothless's tailfin and fell off. Hiccup opened his artificial wings and fin, flying on his own.

He flew toward a mountain and nearly crashed right into its face. He screamed, alerting them all. Danny let out a burst of green flame. It collided with Hiccup and exploded into a powdery green snowball. He hit the mountain and rolled the rest of the way down safely.

Danny gave a soft smile as he watched Toothless knock Hiccup's feet out from under him and Valka smile at the pair. He landed near them, watching as Valka unlocked Toothless's spikes. He childishly showed off the spikes by clapping them together, a playful grin on his face as he showed them to Danny.

Danny was soon the center of attention, when Hiccup was told that Danny had saved him with his snow blast.

Danny shot off a few different blasts, which each formed different forms of metallic, green ice.

Later, Danny smelled Stoick. He tracked down Hiccup and tried pulling him out, but Gobber stumbled upon Valka and froze in surprise when he saw her. He let Stoick go for her, where they shared an emotional moment. Toothless whacked him with his tail when the six-year old gagged childishly.

(GODDAMNIT I AIN'T PUTTING ALL THIS SHIT DOWN! THERE'S COPYRIGHTS AND SHIT HERE!)

Stoick and Valka ran out of the berg, followed by Hiccup and Toothless. They gasped when something flew right over there heads and towards the attackers. A long blaze of green fire, unheard of in most species, formed a long trail of icy graves.

Danny destroyed traps left and right, finally being subdued when the leader gave a shout and slammed his club down, shocking the others. Danny's eyes had widened to full moons, and he flattened himself to the ground in submission.

Drago gave him a harsh hit across the skull with his club before calling Danny's father out.

The fallen prince challenged his brother, winning the battle after stabbing him with his tusks. The former Alpha was bleeding, or so Danny thought. He went unseen by his father as he struggled to stay concious.

His head reeled, black dots dancing across his vision. He saw Toothless turn on his rider, forced by his father's control. Stoick was running towards them, but Danny was faster. He reached them and wrapped his wings around Hiccup, taking the blast in the back.

Danny was thrown away from the rider, his back a mixture of seared scales and red blood. He skidded to a halt at an ice fixture and slowly tried to get to his feet, failing as he slipped his the blood. Toothless woke from his trance, sensing his sin.

Drago walked calmly over to dragon. Drago sank a broken sword in both of the dragon's legs, the dragon eliciting a silent shriek of agony as a sickening snap rang through the air before sinking to his belly.

Hiccup rushed to his side, attempting to save the legs by wrapping them in his in his shirt. Danny gave a coughing whine, his eyes darting every which way until they settled on his father. The great dragon was watching with a shocked expression slowly moving forward.

The new Alpha gave a whine before kneeling close to his son. He lay down before him, pulling him close with one tusk. He wrapped his paws around him and purred comforts before freezing the wounds closed and wrapping them in icy casts.

Danny rose to his feet and his father wrapped his back in ice, avoiding his wings.

Drago gave a yell and the great beast rose to his feet. He climbed on, before ordering the dragon to take control of Toothless again as he lashed Danny by his forelegs to the Alpha's tusk.

Hiccup called after them as they left, but Danny lost conciousness.

When he awoke, they were on Berk and Danny's forefeet were numb. He bared his teeth and bit through the rope holding him, flying up and shooting at Drago, just as his father shot a burst of ice breath at Hiccup and Toothless. Danny's icicles his Drago's cloak, shredding it, while the Alpha's blast enveloped Danny in an icy cocoon.

He heard something muted, like fire being thrown every which way. His eyes were closed, so as to not accidently fall under his father's control, so he couldn't see anything. He heard something start leaving, if the muted waves were anything to go by.

He felt heat melting the ice into water. He growled in frustration, his wings tucked under him uncomfortably and his body stiff. He could see through the ice now, he was sure. He flexed his neck, flaring his crest and spikes and coughing out a yelp when some of the feather-like spines cracked, but it served its purpose. The spines broke the ice above him, giving him a breath of fresh air.

He started struggling, newly refreshed. He broke the ice and rolled in the dirt, stiff as a log. He stretched like a cat waking from a nap, slapping his rescuer with his split tail. He laugh sprung from the person, and Danny felt arms wrapping around his neck.

A black blur nearly knocked him off his paws when it rushed to him to nuzzle him.

The hybrid didn't mind, he in fact liked being babied, because it meant he got lots of food, and he liked food.

Hiccup and Toothless rose into the air, practically one, and Danny, feeling the need to stretch his wings, followed suit.

And for once, all was right in Danny's mind.

**So, how'd ya like it? Suckish ending, I know, but I was running out of ideas. And so I end with the goodbye of countless writers before me.**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
